dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 409: Hungry Man
Hungry Man is the ninth of twelve episodes in Season Four of DEXTER, and the forty-fifth overall episode of the series. It first aired 22 November 2009 on Showtime. Dexter Morgan spends Thanksgiving Day with Arthur Mitchell's dysfunctional family. Summary Dexter is parked across from Arthur's house, watching him break his son’s baseball trophies as punishment for quitting baseball. Jonah storms out of the house, jumps into his father’s prize convertible, peels out of the driveway, and heads to a deserted area. Dexter follows Jonah who stops to beat the car with a baseball bat. He walks up to Jonah, and asks what’s wrong. Jonah reluctantly admits that his father is abusive and hits him. The reason he quit baseball was because he ran out of ways to explain the bruises to his coaches. He describes life in the Mitchell house as a “tour of duty.” He says his father would kill him for revealing family secrets. Dexter, under the alias of Kyle Butler, promises not to say a word. Jonah says, “You should have just let him die.” (referencing the incident when Dexter stopped Arthur from committing suicide). Dexter offers to go with Jonah when he breaks the news about the damaged car. Jonah says it might work and invites him to Thanksgiving dinner at his house the next day. The police station is swimming with criminals uncovered by the DNA sweep. Dexter hopes they will keep the police too busy to focus on Trinity for the time being. Despite that, Debra intends to work on the Trinity Case all weekend. She tells Dexter a few of her theories, though she still thinks Trinity is unmarried. Dexter pleads with her to attend Thanksgiving dinner at his house; however, Deb refuses. She informs Dexter that she is now lead detective on Trinity because Angel is working to find out who shot her. Dexter is surprised that it wasn’t Trinity and feels stupid for not decoding the bullet’s trajectory. In LaGuerta’s office, she and Angel discuss a lawsuit brought against them by the ACLU. LaGuerta estimates they’ve got seventy-two hours before they’re shut down and, as Angel points out, they won’t get much work done over the holidays. Dexter comes home bearing pies. He inspects the 22-pound turkey as Rita stocks the fridge. He tells Rita that he has to spend three hours tomorrow in Monroe County filling in for an absentee blood guy, but he’ll be making triple overtime. Rita is disappointed for a second but then says that Elliot, at least, will be there. Dexter says, “Good old Elliot.” Rita is distressed to hear that Deb might not make it to dinner, and comments on the importance of establishing family traditions. Dexter records a video of the kids tearfully begging their aunt Deb to have Thanksgiving with them. Deb watches it at work and feels guilty. She sighs, then spots Masuka in his white lab coat, working away at the DNA samples. She walks over to ask him about his plans for tomorrow. When he says he has none, Deb asks him to be her wing man. Masuka barely lets her finish before he accepts, and then suggests switching his role to “thigh man.” Christine Hill exits a steamy shower smiling at Joey Quinn, who wraps her in a towel. She wants him to come over for Thanksgiving dinner, but he says spending the the holiday with her makes things too serious. Christine, though, doesn’t want to spend Thanksgiving alone and promises to make him a great pecan pie. Arthur collects his morning paper to find the headline: OCEANGATE BLUDGEONER REMAINS AT-LARGE. He absently wishes a Happy Thanksgiving to a passing child as he locates the journalist’s name and photo -- Christine Hill. At her house, Rita and Elliot are puzzling over how to fit the turkey into a too-small roasting pan. Cody imparts information about the Pilgrims’ first Thanksgiving meal and Astor mentions the genocide of the Indians. Dexter is worried about screwing up his kids by being late to their first Thanksgiving, but Rita says that parents damage their kids no matter what. At the station, Deb is staring at a wall of crime scene photos. Quinn is there, avoiding Christine, who he says can be “a little intense.” Deb remarks on Trinity’s kill patterns which seem to happen mostly in July, August, December, or April. Christine shows up with a foil-wrapped plate of dessert. When she hears that Deb is taking off soon, she tells Quinn that he can take off, too. Deb wearing a grin, punches Quinn on the shoulder in mock encouragement. He goes to tell LaGuerta, while Deb and Christine have a chat in which Christine calls herself Quinn’s girlfriend, and says he was messed up after Deb got shot. Christine tells Deb it must be awful to look into your loved one’s eyes as he draws his last breath. Elsewhere in the station, a uniformed cop takes a white-bearded old man into custody. LaGuerta reacts with shock when she realizes it’s Lloyd Paulsen, a homicide suspect from a ten-year-old case. Angel just got him to confess and he invites LaGuerta along to notify her husband, Carl Haas. Dexter (still using the alias Kyle Butler) rings the Mitchells’ doorbell, holding a container of store-bought cookies. They weren’t expecting him, and their demeanor is less than welcoming, but he just stands there looking awkward. He says it’s the first Thanksgiving without his family, so they relent and invite him in. At the Morgans’ house, Aunt Deb walks in with a thick file and festive balloons. She asks where Dexter is and accepts the Monroe County story without question, muttering, “He’s more like Dad every day.” The kids manage to guilt her to help them with a puzzle. In the kitchen, Rita realizes that she won’t have room for the turkey, broccoli-cheese casserole, sweet potatoes, and plum pudding in her tiny oven. Elliot comes to the rescue by remarking that he has two ovens at his house. As they head out the door with their various pans, they run into Masuka who is holding a tray of lava cakes. He describes them as “a river of chocolate love that melts in your mouth.” Dexter is in the Mitchell’s kitchen, helping Arthur and Sally prepare the meal. Chopping carrots, Arthur grumbles that Jonah seems to have forgotten the holiday. His wife asserts that Jonah will certainly come, because he knows how important Thanksgiving is to his father. Arthur gives her a cold look. Next, she draws close to Arthur and asks if Rebecca can “come out now.” Arthur supposes so, and goes to get her. In answer to Dexter’s question, Sally says that Rebecca is not grounded, but offers no further explanation. Angel and LaGuerta arrive at a nursing home to inform Carl Haas that his wife’s killer has been caught. They are surprised to find that he’s been in a vegetative state for several years. Still they request some time alone, and an emotional Angel tells Carl that the killer has been found, and he apologizes for not finding him sooner. There is a framed wedding photo of the couple on the night stand. Arthur escorts Rebecca out of her bedroom, and she politely greets “Mr. Butler.” Arthur invites Dexter to a pre-game football toss, and Rebecca heads for the kitchen, as Arthur remarks that he has at least one perfect child. In the garage, Arthur can’t find the football. Dexter suggests a baseball, which Arthur finds ridiculous. He starts going on about how traditions matter. Just then, ignoring Arthur’s loud protests, Dexter uncovers the coffin. After a pause, Arthur explains that he made the coffin when he was still confused (meaning suicidal). Dexter admires the craftsmanship. Arthur thinks he’ll donate it to charity, since he won’t need it. Dexter thinks, “No, you’ll be buried at sea.” They find Jonah’s football, but it’s deflated. That disgusts Arthur and opens the garage door and walks out. At that moment, Jonah pulls into the driveway in the wrecked convertible. His story is that it just mysteriously got trashed while sitting in his friend’s driveway overnight, and he’s really sorry. Dexter tries to lighten the mood by remarking, “That’s why God invented car insurance.” Arthur silently walks to the garage and comes back with a crowbar. He wedges it into the wheel well, moves it around, and declares that the car is now fit to drive. He then cheerily invites Dexter and Jonah to watch the football game, which is about to start. It’s a family tradition. Back at the Morgan household, Deb is working on the Trinity Case (with the baby on her lap) while the kids are tossing a Wiffle Ball around the house. Deb is amazed that Rita can manage so many kids at once, but Rita says this is nothing. When she mentions the dates of school vacations, Deb realizes Trinity must work in the school system. She quickly calls Quinn, eager to get back to the station and follow this lead. Quinn points out that nobody else is working today and they won’t get anywhere. Moreover, he hasn’t eaten yet. Deb, frustrated, agrees to wait. Quinn eats dinner at Christine’s apartment. Afterward, she gives him a slice of pie and he agrees that it’s been a nice Thanksgiving. She calls herself his girlfriend, but Quinn doesn’t like labels. Christine says she just wants to know that he cares about her. Quinn kisses her, and she then gives him oral sex. Quinn moans, “You are so my girlfriend.” Arthur is yelling at the television, but Jonah remains calm. Thinking that Jonah is safe for the time being, Dexter excuses himself and goes off to do some sleuthing. His first stop is Rebecca’s room, which is decorated in pinks and and unicorns, too young for a fifteen-year-old. Even more disturbing are the locks on the window and outside the door. Dexter realizes that Arthur locks her in there. Dexter wanders into the front yard, where Rebecca is cutting roses, She remarks that her dad likes roses. “Everything for Dad, huh?” Dexter asks. He also asks if the locks are for him, too. The question startles Rebecca but she says, according to her father, the locks protect her When Dexter asks if they really do, she doesn’t answer. Meanwhile, in the living room, Arthur cheers a good play and high-fives his son. He grabs Jonah’s hand, holds it fast, then takes the index finger and twists it until it breaks. Jonah is in extreme pain but Arthur is utterly cool. He says it’s punishment for the windshield, and that beautiful things should be honored. Arthur then walks over to Vera’s urn and polishes it. In the garden, Rebecca reveals to Dexter that she once ran away, with terrible consequences. He tries to comfort her, and tells her it won’t always be like this. Rebecca asks if she can stay with him and, if he’s nice to her, she’ll do anything he wants. Taken off guard, Dexter insists that he doesn’t want anything from her, but she leans in for a kiss -- just as Sally walks out. She orders Rebecca into the house. She then turns to Dexter and tells him that whatever he may have done or is going to do to her daughter, she doesn’t care, just as long as he doesn’t tell Arthur. Dexter is appalled and wonders what Arthur is doing to his family. Sally hurries back into the house. Dexter’s phone rings and it’s Rita, wanting to know when he’ll be home because Cody, after climbing onto the roof of Dexter’s shed to get a Wiffle Ball, fell through the roof. Dexter asks if he’s hurt, and is shaken by the fact that Elliot considered pushing in the air conditioner before he took off the door to get Cody out. With his secret space exposed, Dexter is eager to get home. Dexter walks back into the living room and spots Jonah taping up his finger. Jonah explains that he hit his hand against the table, Arthur just laughs, “My son the klutz.” Dexter sits down on the couch, deciding to stay a while. Angel and LaGuerta are in a parking lot at the beach, and he starts talking about mortality and chance occurrences. “I love you,” he declares. LaGuerta removes his sunglasses and looks him in the eye. “Are you saying that because you’re afraid you’ll get hit by a bus?” In part, he says, but he also just wants her to know it. He starts to shout it until she covers his mouth, laughing. LaGuerta hesitates to say she loves him too, but she finally does. and they kiss. Rita burns herself removing sweet potatoes from Elliot’s oven, and blurts out, “Rats!” He brings her a bag of frozen peas, telling her to “give peas a chance.” Elliot says he likes taking care of her. He then kisses her and she kisses him back, though stops herself before it gets out of hand. Elliot apologizes, but thinks they have a connection because they’re both lonely. Rita protests that she has Dexter, but Elliot points out that Dexter is never around. Rita, unable to refute that, runs out. Masuka has been been watching through the window and it’s too much for him. He walks down the steps and throws the chocolate lava cakes into the trash. He enters Rita’s house and tells Deb that he’s not feeling well and is taking off. Deb won’t hear of it. She tells him that if he goes, she’ll be the only single person there, and she’d rather not think about why she’s single. Masuka agrees to stay, but says he’ll need booze. Deb goes off to get some and Masuka sits on the couch across from Astor, who’s holding Harrison on her lap. He smiles, and she says, “Are you the one my mom told me not to talk to?” Vince replies, “Awkward.” The Mitchells are sitting around the dinner table, holding hands and saying grace. As Arthur carves the bird, the other family members list the things they’re thankful for. They all make a point of saying they are thankful for “this beautiful home” while looking at Arthur. Sally is thankful for her kids. Rebecca is thankful for an extension on a school paper, and Jonah says he’s thankful for God. Arthur is thankful for his car. “Kyle Butler” is thankful for yams. Dexter adds, “Thank you all for the comfort of your home.” Arthur then says, “…where no one said they were thankful for me.” This causes Jonah to say he isn’t thankful for his father. Sally tries to diffuse the situation and her husband calls her a cunt. Dexter protests. Arthur suggests that he leave, but Dexter says he’s staying. Rebecca insists she’s thankful for her father, and Arthur calls her "Vera." Anger come spewing out of Jonah. He yells that Rebecca is not Vera, nor is she a prisoner, nor is she eight years old, and also that his father’s whole life is a lie. He grabs a Four Walls One Heart plaque and shatters a mirror with it, then knocks all the photos to the floor. He accuses his father of sucking the life out of his family, and Arthur lunges toward him. Rebecca tries to stop him but he tosses her across the room. Jonah is holding Vera’s urn in his hands as he states, “Fuck you, and fuck Vera.” He then tosses the urn across the room. His father attacks him, pushing him down in a chair and closing his hands around his son’s neck. Sally and Rebecca hold each other, terrified. Dexter takes off his belt and wraps it around Arthur’s neck, using it to pull him down and drag him across the floor to the kitchen. Once there, he slams the door behind him and grabs a big knife. Holding it behind his back he holds Arthur down on the floor and growls, “I should have fucking killed you when I had the chance.” Sally and Rebecca burst in, scream at the disturbing scene, and throw themselves at Arthur, hiding in his embrace. Dexter get up and runs out. As Dexter drives home, he punches the steering wheel. Now Arthur knows he’s a monster, and will see him coming. Dexter is sweaty, breathless, and angry. He couldn’t help himself, seeing how Arthur is destroying his family. Dexter screams that he’s nothing like Arthur, who uses his family as human shields. Rita was a cover at first, but now she’s much more than that to him. He shakily replaces his wedding ring. Dexter arrives home just in time for dinner. Rita welcomes her husband extravagantly, running up to him, throwing her arms around him and exclaiming, “I am so happy you’re home!” Masuka watches disapprovingly. Rita starts delegating tasks, and Cody apologizes to Dexter about the shed. Dexter hugs him and says what matters is that he’s okay. Speaking of the shed, Dexter goes out to make sure it’s secure. The shed looks normal except for the missing door and the chunk of ceiling on the floor. Most importantly, the slides and the trunk are untouched. Deb and Cody are setting the table. Cody asks, “Are the spoons supposed to go outside the knives?” Deb, unsure, replies, “Surprise us.” Cody asks if he can see her scars, and they discuss the shooting, As she recounts how she was looking Lundy in the eye as he died, it hits her. How did Christine know that Deb watched Lundy die? Deb calls Quinn and demands to know if he knew how Christine learned the confidential details. Did he let anything slip, leave anything lying around the apartment? He says no, because after the Lundy story, he learned his lesson. Deb has an uncomfortable suspicion. At the dinner table, Dexter wonders if his family and friends are who they claim to be, and if they have any secrets. As Dexter starts to carve the turkey, Rita suggests that everyone say what they’re thankful for, but Dexter instantly nips that in the bud on the pretext that he doesn’t want the food to get cold. However, Cody chimes in that he’s thankful for Dexter. Quinn and Christine are kissing goodbye at the door because Quinn is too tired to stay over. He says he’ll see her tomorrow, and Christine says she’ll see him every day after that. Christine closes the door and happily crosses the apartment. When she’s almost at her bedroom, there’s a knock on the door. Whispering, “Joey,” she skips back to let him in but, when she opens the door, it’s not Quinn. It’s Arthur aka The Trinity Killer, glaring at her. Christine just looks at him and says, “Hey, Dad.” Related Pages * Arthur Mitchell's House * Trinity Case * Rita and Dexter's House Gallery hungryman.jpg|Dexter at the Mitchell home for Thanksgiving dinner es:Hungry Man References Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Indexter